gamesmechanicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
The weapons in the Counter-Strike form the basic framework for gameplay. Each weapon is split up into different categories based on their individual attributes. ' -'' Melee' '''The only melee weapon featured in the Counter-Strike: Global Offensive is the basic knife. In addition, several updates introduced knife skins:' '- Bayonet' '- Butterfly Knife' '- Flip Knife' '- Gut Knife' '- Huntsman Knife' '- Karambit' '- M9 Bayonet' *They have the same attributes as the basic knife. ' - Pistols' Pistols are the secondary weapons in the Counter-Strike, as well as the first weapons that can be used at the beginning of a match or upon respawning after death. Generally, pistols are weak when compared to primary weapons, with low recoil and low magazine capacity. Players will run at default speed using any pistol, CS:GO excluded. Most of the handguns have comparably fast reload times. '- Desert Eagle' '- Dual Berettas' '- Five-SeveN (Counter-Terrorist exclusive)' '- Glock-18 (Terrorist exclusive/default)' '- CZ75-Auto - A automatic pistol' '- P250' '- P2000 (Counter-Terrorist exclusive/default)' '- Tec-9 (Terrorist exclusive)' '- USP-S (Counter-Terrorist exclusive)' ' - Shotguns' Shotguns are a type of primary weapon featured in the Counter-Strike. Shotguns are fairly cheap, costing less than most rifles. Most shotguns cannot fire underwater. '- MAG-7 (Counter-Terrorist exclusive)' '- Nova' '- Sawed-Off (Terrorist exclusive)' '- XM1014' ' - Submachine guns' Submachine guns are a type of primary weapon featured in the Counter-Strike. Submachine guns are extremely cheap, costing below $2500. Most submachine guns have a fast rate of fire, slight speed reduction, and low-moderate recoil. Unfortunately, submachine guns are outclassed by rifles at long and close ranges as rifles can inflict more damage, better armor penetration, and better accuracy. '- MAC-10 (Terrorist exclusive)' '- MP7 (Terrorist exclusive)' '- MP9 (Counter Terrorist exclusive)' '- P90' '- UMP-45' '- PP-Bizon' ' - Rifles' Rifles are a type of primary weapon featured in the Counter-Strike. Rifles are fairly expensive weapons with very high damage and recoil but have speed reduction. Several rifles have unique firing modes, specialized for different ranges. Rifles such as the SSG 08 and Magnum Sniper Rifle have scopes which facilitates long-distance combat (meanwhile, the FAMAS has a burst-fire option and the M4A1-S has an attachable/detachable silencer.) These types of rifles are typically classified as "sniper rifles" while all others are simply known as "assault rifles". ' - Assault rifles' '- AK-47 (Terrorist exclusive)' '- AUG (Counter-Terrorist exclusive)' '- FAMAS (Counter-Terrorist exclusive)' '- Galil AR (Terrorist exclusive)' '- M4A1-S (Counter-Terrorist exclusive)' '- M4A4 (Counter-Terrorist exclusive)' '- SG 553 (Terrorist exclusive)' ' - Sniper rifles' '- AWP (Magnum Sniper Rifle)' '- G3SG1 (Terrorist exclusive)' '- SCAR-20 (Counter-Terrorist exclusive)' '- SSG 08' ' - Machine guns' Machine guns are a type of primary weapon featured in the Counter-Strike. These weapons are heavier than most of rifles and they have much larger magazine sizes. Negev holds the title of the fastest rate of fire weapon in the game. Unfortunately, their weight is not too handy and mobile, so they serve as weapons strictly for defense. '- M249' '- Negev'